Shots Fired
by ReadingNerd713
Summary: Kim's parents are going through a nasty divorce. One day her father snaps. What happens when he shows up to school armed with a pistol? Read to find out. Rated t just in case. KICK one-shot


It was an ordinary day at school. Just like every other day the bell rang at 10:32 and everyone rushed out of class to do whatever it is they had to do. The gang slowly made their way outside and into the chilly January air telling jokes and laughing the whole way. When they entered the portable they expected there to be nothing out of the ordinary. The class would talk and make jokes with their teacher and then finally settle down to get their instructions to do the assignment about 15 minutes before lunch, finishing when they got back. That day everything changed. About 10 minutes into the period the door was abruptly slammed open and shots fired. Every one ducked, girls screaming and the boys shielding them from harm's way. An older gentleman entered the room, pistol in hand. He looked around, scanning the room with his eyes until they landed on the young blond girl being shielded by a young brunette. He laughed before stepping forward making the kids shriek back in terror.

Kim's POV-

I don't know why he's doing this. I had a feeling that today was going to be bad, but I ignored it. I woke up at my normal time and met the guys at the bus stop at 6:10. The morning went by fast and Jack almost made me forget about all the trouble in my life. You see my parents are going through a pretty nasty divorce and they don't care to have me in the middle of it. They both want custody of me just to piss the other one off. My mother was winning and my father couldn't get over the fact that he would lose. Jack, my boyfriend, knew of my problems and often let me crash at his house to get away from all the fighting going on at home. Neither one of my parents wanted to move out so they were 'forced' to live together and constantly fight. My father gets closer to me. I really want Jack out of the way. This is my fight not his. I don't want anyone in this class getting hurt and I am not willing to let Jack shield me. He has a family who cares about him and can do so much better than me anyway. Tears roll down by face as is step in front of Jack.

"Kim, what are you doing" he whispers in my ear.

I ignore him and take a step closer to my father.

"Look I know why you are here and if you want to kill me go ahead, just don't hurt anyone else." I say looking straight into his eyes.

"I had three bullets. One for your mother, one for you, and one for me. Your mother has already received hers and your next" he replies"

Tears stream down my face as the points the barrel at my chest. I brace myself for the impact and whisper to Jack one more time that I love him. Before he can protest I hear a shot fired but before the bullet can hit me Jack pushes me to the ground. I fall blacking out in the process. Right before I am completely gone I hear another gun shot. The last thing I remember is praying it wasn't Jack.

Jack's POV-

As I push Kim to the ground I feel her body go stiff. Shock. Another shot is fired. Everyone shrieks and I look towards Mr. Crawford. He is now on the ground with a gunshot wound to the head. The security officers soon file in examining the surrounding. When they lay eyes on Kim they freeze. I quickly kneel down and pick her up in my arms bridle style. As the officer quickly usher everyone outside, they lead me to an awaiting ambulance. I enter and lay Kim down on the gurney. I know she will be fine but I am still freaking out. My girlfriend just lost both of her parents and is injured. As the paramedics check her vital signs I hold her hand waiting for her to wake up.

_Time skip_

As I sit in Kim's hospital room, I hold her hand staring at her sleeping figure. The doctor said she should be fine and can leave when she wakes up. He explains that the shock of the situation got to her and before she panicked her body knocked her out. (I have no idea if that is true of not.) I called my parents and explained what happened. Kim will be staying with me now. At least I can protect her if we are under the same roof. I feel her stir and jolt up screaming.

"Kim calm down. It's okay. It's all over and everyone is safe. I'm here." I say soothingly.

She looks over at me with tears streaming down her face and burst out sobbing. I get up and sit on the bed. I gingerly pull her to my chest and wrap my arms around her.

"Jack what am I going to do. Both of my parents are dead and I'm all alone." She says stuttering.

"Shh.. I already worked everything out. You have nothing to worry about. I reply tears gathering in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she ask me with concern.

I weakly smile at her and give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Because I hate seeing you cry."

She curls up in my arms and we both drift off to sleep.

_The next morning_

I awake to the sun shining in my face. I check the clock, groaning when is see that it is only 7am. I carefully unravel myself from Kim and stand up. While I'm starching the doctor comes in and gives me all the instructions for Kim. By the time she is finished and I pack everything up it is 10am. I awaken Kim by placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes flutter open and bore into mine.

"Good morning sleepy head. Are you ready to go? My mom is almost here to get us."

"Yes but Jack where am I going to stay?" she ask worriedly.

I explain to her that she will be staying with me and her face immediately lights up into a smile.

"There's that smile I love," I say making her blush.

"You did all that for me?" she ask in disbelief.

"Of course. I love you. I would do anything for you."

She smiles and gets up.

I lean down and kiss her with passion.

"There you all are. I have been so worried about ya'll," my mother's voice booms through the room.

I laugh, pick my girlfriend and carry her to the car.

It will take her a long while to get over this but I vow to be with her the whole way. After all she would do the same thing for me.

A/N: So how was it? This was just an idea that came to me in a dream. Please feel free to leave request and I will try to write it. I feel like this could have been a lot better but I am not quite sure how to make it that way. Suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

-Jantilyn


End file.
